Spoliarium
by GlassPeregrine
Summary: Moral dilemmas abound in this series starting with an internationally renowned tournament. Knights and other such medieval references abound. Comment, review, constructively criticize!


Season 1 – The Arena

Volume 1 – Enter Into Oblivion

Chapter 01 – Sword of Truth

After the fall of L'Aquila Kingdom reported to have been caused by a trio of spies, the remaining three primary kingdoms—Hildashar to the East, Lakestone to the West and Oberstrothe to the North, past the Hrotska mountains—began doubting their alliances. Words quickly turned into war between the kingdoms. Years into the fighting, the kingdoms reformed a truce, and to solidify it, jointly promoted an international fighting tournament. This tournament was initiated in Central City, an independent and neutral city of trade established atop the site that had been the most contested battleground of their war. It was that time of year again, and that is where our journey will begin.

A young, heroic looking man with medium length layered dirty blonde hair and strikingly silver eyes calling himself Kobalt stands with one foot on an old tree stump with his sword pointed toward one side of his gathered crowd. His iron chest plate gleams in the soft sunlight. "'Fine then,'" he begins in a rough pirate-like voice, "said he, 'It'll be off with yer head, ya puny runt!'" the children giggle in anticipation, some of the older citizens are also enthralled. He continues, twirling his sword into a readied stance while pointing with his finger into the distance, "And I said, 'I say thee false, evildoer. This princess shall be returned to her rightful kingdom. So says Kobalt, Knight in Training, representative of Lakestone Kingdom.'" These same stared at him in amazement as he continued his story of valor.

An older man simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kobalt made a pretend swipe of his sword, saying, "The battle went swiftly, as that brigand was no match for a man trained by the legendary knight Sir Aimon d' Noir, the only knight of Lakestone's army to have routed both an assault by the Hildashar Bloodknights and the Oberstrothe Berserkers without casualty in the very same hour." Much of the crowd applauded him, the people clamoring amongst themselves to hear every single word as his voice became very somber, "You look at me as though I'm a hero. But, I'm no hero. I'm simply a man who will fight for truth and justice no matter the opposition." He smiled again, "If you remember nothing else of me, remember this. Only fight when what you're fighting for is worth dying for. It doesn't make sense, otherwise."

The crowd began to part, many clamoring amongst themselves to discuss Kobalt's story. The older man walked over to Kobalt, "I remember the battle with Captain Aimon," he said, "I was still part of Hildashar's regular legions at that time. And, it is true that Aimon d' Noir routed those attacks. I must ask, however. Aren't you a little young to be saving princesses?" Kobalt stands tall, "I am young. I'm not yet even a foot soldier in the Lakestone military regimen. But, I promised Sir Aimon when he took me in that I would become a knight under his command. Every quest I've embarked upon is with that goal in mind." The older man puts his hand out to Kobalt, "Well, it appears to me you're ready for that responsibility. One question, though. What's your real name? A name like Kobalt can only be a nickname."

Kobalt smiles and shakes his hand, "It's true that Kobalt is my nickname. Sir Aimon began calling me that, and it stuck. My real name is Alaric." "Very well, young Alaric;" says the older man, "I am Alistair Finley, knight of the Hildashar Legions." Kobalt's eyes widen sharply, and he gives a small bow, "Had I known I was in the presence of such a man, I would have spoken more formally, sire." Alistair chuckles, "Don't trouble yourself with being formal to a man of war. As you've said, we're not royalty. We're not heroes. We simply fight where it is within our duty to do so." The crowd has dissipated by this time. "By the way," says Alistair, "what brings you to this town, Kobalt of Lakestone?" Kobalt perks up again, "I'm here to fight in the tournament, of course. King Charles of Lakestone has said that if I win the tournament, he will see me as a knight of his kingdom. As you can probably tell—heh—I'm not of noble birth." Alistair looks seriously, "Leave questions of nobility to the nobles, young one. You're worthy of knighthood. All you have to do now is to fight for that truth you profess to believe in." Kobalt smiles widely, "Thank you, Sir Alistair. If that is the case, I will prove your words true."

Alistair walks away, joining the teenage girl he had been standing next to during the story. "Come," he says, "we must finish getting our provisions." The girl smiles sweetly, "Yes, father. We must get prepared. Tomorrow is a big day." Alistair and his daughter wave to Kobalt and walk away. Kobalt begins to walk, when he sees a prison cart passing by. "hm…" he says to himself, "it's not every day you see one of those." Kobalt begins walking aimlessly, taking in the sights and sounds of Central City as he thinks to himself about the recent events. "It seems strange," he says to no one in particular, "first, a Bloodknight shows up, then a prison wagon. I thought for sure prisoners could only be judged and punished in the kingdom of their last crime. And those caught in Central City are generally killed on sight. Perhaps things are more complicated than I originally thought."

Eventually, he happens upon the marketplace, where he spots Alistair and the girl at one of the vendors, speaking to his best friend and travel companion, Adalai. Adalai Franc has short, shaggy hair and a youthful grin. He's wearing baggy pants, a monk's tunic and has his staff strapped to his back. Adalai is happily talking to both Alistair and the girl, although he gets a very flirtatious look on his face when he speaks to the girl. Seeing her for a longer moment, Kobalt could understand why Adalai was so enthralled. She was very beautiful, even in such a plain tunic and skirt. Her hair was long, straight and of a lovely golden hue. When she turned her face, her strikingly angelic blue eyes seemed to hold an innocent and kind spirit. Kobalt walks over to the vendor, and Alistair turns to him, "Hello, Kobalt. I understand young Adalai here is a good friend of yours and you're both signed up for the tournament." Kobalt gives a nod, "Yes, we are. That brings me to the question. Are you going to participate in the tournament as well, Sir Alistair?" Alistair looks at him with a smile, "Why, of course, young one. My daughter Cassandra and I are both participating."

Adalai's eyes grow wide with surprise. "Seriously! But, she seems so sweet and innocent." Cassandra is taken aback slightly, but Alistair looks sternly, "Young Adalai. You asked me for advice a moment ago. Never underestimate anyone, not even a woman. These are dangerous times. And, anyone can become an enemy…," his face became even more solemn, "even a best friend." Kobalt thought a moment, then said, "That is true. You can never fully predict what a person will do or even what they'd choose as motivation." Adalai nods, "I understand, Sir Alistair. Forgive me, I'm still rather naïve." Alistair laughs heartily. "As are most young people these days, but don't fret. Keep surviving and your wisdom will grow…if you take the right steps and continue working hard."

Kobalt extends his hand to Cassandra and bows slightly, "If I may make the young lady's acquaintance, allow me to introduce myself. I am Alaric de Noir, adopted son to the knight Sir Aimon de Noir." Cassandra giggles slightly, and shakes his hand as she curtsies, "Well, Sir Alaric, I am Cassandra Sileas, adopted daughter to the knight Sir Alistair Finley. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to facing you in the tournament." Kobalt frowns slightly, seemingly afraid to let her hand go, "It saddens me that you are yet another orphan of war. Your optimism, however, inspires me to continue along my path."

He then releases Cassandra's hand, as she blushes a deep red. Her blazing cheeks seem to go completely unnoticed by all except for Adalai, who gets a slightly jealous look in his eye. Kobalt sees Adalai's face and prepares to turn on his heel, "Well," he says, "I think I'll call it a day. I'll see you back at the inn, Adalai. Sir Alistair, Lady Cassandra…it's been good to speak with you. Have a good day." Alistair simply nods his head. Cassandra waves with a sweet smile and says, "Please. Rest well, Kobalt." Kobalt walks away with a grin on his face, "Thank you, I will; and you should as well. For tomorrow this unnecessary bloodshed will begin."

When he gets to the inn, he takes off his armor and sits down on the bed, allowing his muscled back to rest on the sheet and his mind to wander. After a while, Kobalt rises, picks up his armored shin guards and a cloth from his bag laying near the bed and begins to polish. A few hours following his return to the inn, Adalai walks into the room, with a pleased look on his face. Kobalt is polishing his sword, and says, "I didn't mean to steal your thunder, Adalai." Adalai shrugs as he un-straps his staff and lays it on the wall next to his bed, "Nah, don't worry about all that. I've always been jealous of how easy you talk to the girls. I have a lot of learning left to do. Besides, she has a lot more in common with you, anyway." Kobalt looks up quizzically, "What do you mean?" Adalai sits down, "For one thing, you're both adopted. For another, you're both knights, or at least really close to it. Need I go on?"

Kobalt shrugs with a slight grin, then picks up his chest plate to polish it, "That's really all we have in common, Adalai. I believe the list ends there, and that's hardly enough similarities for me to accept your willingness to give up on her." Adalai walks to the other end of the room and grabs an apple from the table, taking a bite out of it. "Truth is, Kobalt, there really is more of a similarity than you think. I'm not sure exactly what, but you two have some pretty decent chemistry." Kobalt sighs, "Regardless of how you feel about it, I think it'd be safer not to become infatuated with her. Not until after the tournament, anyway. That way, you won't be tempted to hold back. Keep in mind, her adoptive father is a Hildashar Bloodknight."

Adalai takes another bite of his apple in defeat, "That's true. At the same time, however, I think your reluctance also has to do with your feelings for Princess Brittany." Kobalt tilts his head in thought a little as he continues to wipe his chest plate, "I can't really deny that, because it's possible I'm thinking of her, subconsciously. Unfortunately, she is already destined to be the bride to a noble. I can't let my feelings for her cloud my judgment in this battle, either."

Adalai has finished his apple, and throws the core out of the window, "Good point." Adalai scoffs, "I forgot about good 'ol prince charming from the province of Renois." Kobalt looks longingly out the window, "Save your scorn, Adalai. It won't change the facts." Adalai puts his hand to his head, thinking, "Yeah, but…what about what you want, Kobalt?" Kobalt sighs and goes to the door. He opens the door and holds the wooden frame, speaking softly, "What I want is irrelevant, Adalai. The princess will have a noble. If I am made a knight, I'll be eligible, and my wants may be fulfilled. Until then, such a vain want will be a hindrance to my success." Kobalt steps out into the drafty hall of the inn, and looks to his right, where the window reveals a beautiful night sky. The stars sparkle and dance with the wispy clouds around a full moon in the velvety darkness. Kobalt walks to the window. "I wonder," he says to himself, not noticing the eyes watching him. "Is Adalai right? Should I pursue the daughter of the Bloodknight?" He looks up into the darkened sky, "I wish these things were simpler. What man is truly capable of determining nobility and worth? This entire tournament is nothing but a ruse, anyway. It's nothing more than a device to provide death as entertainment, and allow the kings to review the tactics of one another's champions. This false peace will only last so long."

Kobalt sighs and returns to the room. He smiles to Adalai as he enters, "Adalai," he says, "I've thought about it. Regardless of anything else, focus on one battle at a time, or you'll be lost in a torrent of chaos. When it's time for us to court and marry, the words will come. Of this, I am sure." Adalai nods, "Even though you say that Kobalt, I can't help but think you're thinking about this too much. Lay your logic aside for tonight and rest. Like you said, the bloodshed begins tomorrow." Kobalt laughs heartily, "To be completely honest, this seems to be how I relax. But, you're right. I should lay these thoughts aside for tonight."


End file.
